Blank Space
by Hydne
Summary: Dimensi demi dimensi kita lewati. Semuanya membawa hasil yang serupa, kita tidak pernah berhasil bersama. Lalu kapan siklus gila ini akan berakhir? Apa begitu sulit untuk kita bersama dan mengakhiri siklus gila ini? [AkaFuri] [Slow Update] [Prologue]


**Blank Space**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Setiap chapter kemungkinan ada Fem!chara pada salah satu pairing ini (entah Akashi ataupun Furihata).

**Pair: **AkaFuri. **Genre:** Drama &amp; Fantasy **Rating:** T

**Blank Space © Hydne**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Dimensi demi dimensi kita lewati. Semuanya membawa hasil yang serupa, kita tidak pernah berhasil bersama. Lalu kapan siklus gila ini akan berakhir? Apa begitu sulit untuk kita bersama dan mengakhiri siklus gila ini?_

* * *

Hari itu cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat. Hujan turun dengan lebat yang membuat semua orang memilih untuk berada di tempat yang nyaman ataupun jika terpaksa menerobos hujan, setidaknya mereka membawa perlengkapan yang memadai seperti payung.

Dan sepertinya cuaca mendukung suasana mereka berdua yang sedang tidak bisa dibilang bersahabat. Seolah hujan ini berusaha menyadarkan mereka berdua untuk mendinginkan kepala serta memikirkan semuanya dengan rasional.

Tapi rasionalitas itu apa? Bagi mereka berdua, rasionalitas adalah pendapat masing-masing individu yang tidak mau diintervensi samasekali. Keras kepala lebih tepatnya.

"Percuma. Semua ini tidak ada hasilnya bagi kita berdua," ucap lelaki bersurai merah itu yang tengah mengemudikan mobil yang mereka tumpangi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Tentu saja tidak ada hasilnya jika tidak ada salah satu dari kita berusaha mengalah," jawab lelaki bersurai _light brown _ dengan sengit.

Lelaki bersurai merah itu menghela nafas. Masalah mereka bisa selesai dengan mudah jika lelaki itu mau mengikuti apa perkataanya. Mengalah darinya untuk kali ini.

"Harusnya kau yang mengalah untuk kali ini."

"Kali ini kau bilang? Jangan buat aku tertawa, aku sudah melakukan hal itu ratusan kali dan kau seolah buta dengan hal itu."

Mereka tidak berbicara apapun. Kecepatan mobil yang mereka kendarai tidak berkurang sedikitpun, padahal sedang hujan di luar sana dan membuat jalanan lebih licin dari biasanya.

"Turunkan aku di sini."

"Tidak."

"Akashi Seijuuro, turunkan aku di sini. Atau aku meloncat dari mobil ini."

"Sekali lagi kau katakan itu, kita berdua mati bersama, Furihata Kouki."

Tidak akan ada akhirnya. Mereka berdua memang sejak awal tidak akan pernah bisa bersama. Semua orang menentang mereka. Semesta juga seolah juga menentang mereka. Apa mereka berdua di dimensi lain juga mengalami hal yang serupa? Atau sebenarnya dimensi-dimensi itu hanyalah ilusi semata bak udara yang selalu dikatakan oleh orang-orang adalah yang ada di sekeliling mereka namun tidak bisa terlihat samasekali?

"Akashi, awas!" teriak lelaki bersurai _light brown_ itu.

Namun tetap saja kecelakaan itu tidak bisa dihindari. Dan sepertinya kecelakaan mereka memicu kecelakaan beruntun. Yang lelaki itu ingat terakhir kali adalah hujan menerpa wajahnya dan lelaki bersurai merah berusaha meraihnya untuk menolongnya meskipun keadaan lelaki itu jauh dari kata baik, sama sepertinya. Lalu kegelapan panjang menyambutnya begitu matanya tidak bisa melawan berat yang terus diberikan pada kelopak matanya.

* * *

"_Apa dirinya sudah mati?"_

Pertanyaanya tidaklah salah, karena dirinya tengah berada di ruangan yang serba putih sejauh mata memandang. Seolah dirinya berada di ruangan yang tidak ada ujungnya dan dirinya tidak tahu harus memulai darimana.

Hanya mengikuti nalurinya untuk bergerak, akhirnya dirinya memilih melangkah ke arah ... entahlah. Mungkin dirinya akan tersesat selamanya di ruangan ini karena sejak tadi tidak menemukan sebuah ujung.

Apa mati memang merepotkan seperti ini?

Namun pada akhirnya dirinya menemukan sebuah ujung. Sebuah titik yang gelap, namun semakin langkahnya mendekat titik itu semakin membesar dan pada akhirnya membentuk sebuah pintu.

Dirinya baru saja akan membuka pintu itu, jika tidak mendengar suara di sampingnya yang membuatnya meloncat kaget. Dirinya bersumpah bahwa tadi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Jika kau ingin terbangun, maka saat membuka pintu ini kau harus menemukan pasanganmu dan membuat hidup kalian berakhir bahagia."

Dirinya ingin berkata orang itu siapa, namun suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Yang dihadapannya hanyalah seseorang dengan tudung berwarna hijau yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan wajahnya tidak terlihat akibat tudungnya hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Dirinya kembali berpaling ke pintu yang berwarna hitam dan saat ingin bertanya apa maksud orang bertudung hijau itu, orang itu telah menghilang. Tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun, dirinya akhirnya mendekati pintu itu dan membukanya.

Matanya tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang keluar dari pintu itu sehingga menutup matanya.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Iyeee saya tahu saya punya hutangan lain. Tapi gimana dong, saya kepengen nulis yang satu ini :"))**

**Intinya begini: fanfic ini tidak tahu akan tamat pada chapter berapa. Karena akumulasi galau saya itu lumayan gede dan daripada nulis lalu publish OS, mendingan saya kumpulin jadi satu (yah selain alasan saya paling malas masuk ke entri new stories). Mungkin **_**happy ending**_** mereka saya berikan pada saat saya sudah bisa mengalahkan akumulasi galau saya dengan kebahagiaan? I dunno =))**

**Lalu tentang dimensi-dimensi, di sini saya pakai berbagai universe. Entah masa lalu, entah masa kini ataupun masa depan. Setiap chapter berbeda cerita dan seolah tampak tidak terkait satu sama lainnya, namun sebenarnya ada satu benang merah yang terkait. Dan saya pastikan satu hal, ini fanfic pasti **_**slow update**_** karena setiap chapter kemungkinan di atas 2k (karena saya membangun berbagai universe dari nol).**

**Akhir kata, apakah anda bersedia mereview fanfic ini? :D**

**Hydne**

**P.S: Judul fanfic ini saya ambil akibat lagi keracunan **_**cover song**_** lagu ini.**


End file.
